Look at Me (Luffy x Reader)
by Squisher
Summary: Whale then. I planned to just stop it with "Look at Me," but nope. Hope you enjoy reading!
1. Look at Me

"Stop it!" You cried out, desperately clawing at the drunken man. Two other drunks were eyeing you with lustful looks in their eyes, urging their buddy to hurry up. _This can't happen anymore, I can't take it!_ Your mind shouted. "Someone help me, please!"

"Shut it, little girl," the drunk growled, roughly licking and sucking at your neck. You groaned from the pain. Tears were threatening to fall from you eyes. A sharp gasp escaped from your lips as the stranger grasped your rump.

"Please, stop!" You cried, hot tears now flowing from your eyes. He licked the tears from your cheeks, a sadistic grin forming on his ugly face. He tore your shirt off, leaving it in an unwearable condition. He then proceeded to rip off your bra, leaving your upper half naked. Your eyes shut tight, waiting for whatever may come next.

Just as his hands were about to touch you in unmentionable places, he jerked back with a yelp. Eyes still glued shut, your back slid down the cold wall behind you. You attempted to cover your body with your arms, though they were shaking so badly it didn't do much good.

Part of you could register a fight going on before you, but you couldn't bring yourself to look up. Even if you could, tears were still flowing down your face.

A pair of arms wrapped around you. "Get away from me!" You yelled, punching and clawing at the person. They didn't fight back, the stranger just held onto you, refusing to let go. "I don't want to be hurt anymore!"

"Y/n," a masculine voice said, so softly you faltered your defensive walls. It sounded so familiar, but you've heard that voice falsely so many times you didn't know if it was really him. You opened you eyes, blinking away tears. You were at such close contact with the man, you couldn't be totally sure it was him.

You felt something wrap around your shoulders. It was a red shirt, with flared ends on the hem of the shirt and it's sleeves. Your eyes traveled to the strangers scarred chest, but that is where they stayed.

"Look at me," the voice ordered. You flinched at the firmness in his voice. After a moment's hesitation, you started to look up, inch by inch. Your gaze faltered at the deep frown etched into his face. His hand gripped your forearm in a gentle manner, his thumb moving in a circular motion. "Keep going."

You listened to him. Finally looking at the rest of his face, you saw a scar under his left eye and a familiar straw hat. "Luffy," you breathed, tears forming once again, but of joy, "you finally came."


	2. Smile for Me

Luffy had carried you bridal style back to his ship, the scoldings from his crew suddenly turning into shouts of worry for you. The crew was either yelling at Luffy, worried about what happened to you, or was smiling at the scene in front of them-namely the woman with the long black hair.

Luffy brushed past them all; his first priority was to make sure you were OK. "Don't worry, (Y/n)-chan. You're safe now," Luffy whispered into your ear as he set you down gently onto a bed. A small animal with a blue hat came running in after Luffy, getting things from around the room.

"That's Chopper. He's our doctor," Luffy muttered to you, fondly stroking your cheek. You leaned into his touch, enjoying the feeling and warmth of his hand. The adrenaline and shock finally wearing off, your eyes drooped as the exhaustion finally set in.

* * *

When you woke from your slumber, Luffy was still by your side. He looked a bit tired; something that didn't fit him. You were used to seeing the happier Luffy, the one with a shining smile. He was grasping onto your hand tightly, partly to tell you that you were safe, and partly to tell himself that you were actually there.

He leaned forward so your foreheads were touching. He held you close, and you could feel his body tremble. "I'm so happy that you're OK," he whispered into your hair. Pushing him back slightly, you looked into his eyes. They were glossing over; the tears building up.

You understood that he was worried for you, but he just couldn't fully grasp the fact that _you were safe_. You were safe for the time being. "Hey, Luffy," you whispered . You lifted up a hand, caressing his cheek. "Cheer up and go back to the man I know, and smile for me."


	3. Sing for Me

It's been almost a week since Luffy brought you aboard his ship, the Thousand Sunny. You had a general idea about what his crew would be like; having heard stories both good and bad about them. Zoro didn't seem like a sadistic demon as people said he was-more so of a sleepy bear. As long as you don't poke him with a stick, you figured that he wouldn't cut you up.

The money loving navigator was another story, one you knew not much about. She worked under a fishman before joining Luffy, and was infamous for taking on the World Government at Enies Lobby. Usopp was a similar story. All you really knew about him was that he went by the alias of "Sogeking," and is the sniper of the crew.

You knew a tiny bit more about Sanji, having heard about the famed food of the Baratie, and how it came to be. How he recruited such a skilled chef was a mystery to you, But how he got a skeleton and reindeer to join just blew your mind.

Only the most recent events, which were actually very recent, told you about Nico Robin and Franky, once almost taken away. When you saw a hand come out of a hand, you basically freaked out. You expected it from Robin, but definitely not Franky. Who has the time to make a hand inside a hand?

Letting out a heavy sign, you fell back onto the lawn of Sunny, basking in the sunlight as the ship swayed with the waves. You felt like you could just fall asleep, and when Brook started playing the violin, that certainly didn't help keeping your eyes open.

Luffy blocked the sunshine as he hovered over you, smiling like an idiot. "Hey, (Y/n)-chan, can you sing me a song?"

You were sort of shocked to hear him ask this, while absentmindedly agreeing to his request. Soon, words danced off your tongue, harmonizing with the melody Brook was playing. It was a tune you sang all the time when you and Luffy explored the world.

_"With so little time,_  
_And so much to do,_  
_We'll venture out to the sea._  
_Put our lives on the line,_  
_Leave our worst fears behind,_  
_As we go start a new._  
_With our heads held high,_  
_We'll always make it by,_  
_Our freedom a precious thing._  
_So shall we set sail,_  
_Even if we're in peril,_  
_Our hearts, leading the way."_

Luffy smiled, leaning down to touch your forehead with his, making you blush. "Remind me to ask you to sing for me more often."


	4. Dance with Me

You and the Straw Hats docked at a festival island, the crowds bustling with vendors and merchants from all over the Grand Line. Currently, Luffy was dragging you around the island's main city as if he knew where he was going. "C'mon, (Y/n)-chan! Hurry up!"

Sighing, you quickened your pace to match Luffy's. After multiple apologies, shortcuts, and an incident including a goat, you reached the center of the city. It was large enough to hold a thousand people, a giant platform right in the middle. He dragged you out into the sea of people, just as a lively jig started to play.

With a childish laugh, he pulled you to his chest. "Dance with me!" he half ordered, already in rhythm with the song. With a laugh, you followed his lead. You both weaved through the crowd, enjoying yourselves immensely. That is, before the marines showed up.

"Oi! Straw Hat!" A gruff voice called out. Looking towards the source of the voice, you found yourself staring down a man, smoking several cigars. "At last, we meet again!"

"Hey, it's Smokey! What's up?" Luffy called back, waving rapidly. We stopped our dancing, people having to avoid running into us. Tugging on the sleeve of his shirt, you started to pull him away.

"Luffy," you whispered to him, "we should go."

"Eh? Why? You still have to dance with me!" He yanked you back into his chest, resuming with the lively rhythm. _Well, I guess we'll just deal with the marines later,_ you thought to yourself, ignoring the extremely pissed off marine.


	5. Share with Me

"Happy birthday!" You shouted with the rest of the Straw Hats. Today was Luffy's birthday, which everyone excluding you, Usopp and Chopper, who were busy keeping Luffy distracted so he didn't chow down on all the food right away. Given his monster appetite, you all had to pitch in on getting over a month's worth of food just to satisfy him. Of course, there were other requests as to what others wanted at the party; grog, cola, cotton candy. You did your best to pitch in, whether it was giving Robin a hand (which she really didn't need) or helping wash dishes.

When the party finally started, Luffy was already on his tenth plate and Zoro and Nami had gone through at least three bottles of grog each. Usopp, Brook, Franky and Chopper were hosting one of their fashion shows, and Sanji was serving Nami and Robin every moment he had, swooning over their beauty whenever they came into his view. You were involved in the action too, but everyone could see the spark between you and Luffy, do he didn't bother you for the most part.

Suddenly, you were pulled into the side of the childish captain, his smile taking up most of your view. He shoved a plate of food into your hands, a very unusual act for the pirate who was constantly eating.

The crews reactions varied. Nami was shooting you a sly grin, raising her eyebrows suggestively. Robin was giggling, finding the captain's actions very amusing. Franky and Brook were pretty calm about everything—although, they might of just been in shock that he would willingly _share _his food.

Then there was Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and Chopper, who were all trying to strangle the rubber man. Shouts and complaints about why he left your food alone were bellowed, so loud that it almost busted up your hearing. "Oi, Luffy! Tell us why you give her food and leave it alone, while you steal all of our food!" Usopp demanded to know, stretching his face out widely.

"Because," he began, "(Y/n) said that if I didn't share my food with her, she would never forgive me!" He hugged you closer than ever, to the point where you were basically (I mean totally) sitting in his lap.

All eyes turned to you, asking if his explanation was valid or not. A deep blush exploded across your face, and with a sheepish grin, you confirmed his words. "Yeah, I kinda did say that he had to share with me."


	6. Count on Me

(Y/n) watched her captain dart around the Thousand Sunny, desperately looking for his treasured straw hat. You had no clue as to where it could've been, nor did you have an idea as to who hid it. But you helped him search for it anyways. Everyone did, but for different reasons.

Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp were just irked by his endless calling for his hat, wanting to continue their daily routine without the disturbance. The other half of the crew viewed it as more of a. . . treasure hunt.

You trailed behind Luffy, catching any details he might've missed. Robin was the one to find its location, utilizing her devil fruit powers to search every nook and cranny of the Sunny. "(Y/n)," she spoke, her tone hushed so no one could hear us, "it's on top of the foremast. Would you like to go get it for Captain-san?" With a bright smile, she continued to search as if she found nothing.

Glancing upwards, you began to make your way up the foremast. You climbed to the very top, the straw hat getting closer by the minute. Finally, you found yourself face-to-face with the hat. "I got it!" you called, pushing yourself away from the foremast. You felt the exhilarating feeling of freefall before you were caught by Luffy, who took his hat from your hands. "Thanks a ton, (Y/n)-chan! I really owe you ones!"

Casting a fleeting glance towards Robin, you beamed at the rubber man. "No problem, Luffy. You can always count on me."


	7. Stay with Me

It was one of those nights. You didn't know how it was possible, but you could just tell.

You slipped out of bed, quiet enough so you didn't wake Nami or Robin. Using the wall as a guide, you tip-toed to the door.

Exiting the girls' room, you walked out onto the main deck of the Thousand Sunny. The moon was at its peak, casting a dull light over the ship. Walking up to the Sunny's figurehead, you peeked past her mane, spotting the raven haired captain. "Luffy?" you whispered, gazing worriedly at him.

He whipped around so fast you thought he would fall off the figurehead into the sea. "(Y/n)-chan? What are you doing out here?" The solemn look on his face wasn't what you were used to, only seeing this look whenever Luffy had nightmares as a child.

You didn't say anything as you climbed onto Sunny's head, giving Luffy a gentle hug from behind. He stiffened for a moment, but relaxed not long after. Slowly, as if he were afraid you would disappear, he turned and wrapped his arms around you. Gently resting his head on your shoulder, he let out a small sigh of content.

"(Y/n), please don't leave me," he whispered. "Promise me that you'll stay with me, no matter what!"

Smiling, you could only hug Luffy tighter as you replied, "Of course, captain. I promise to stay with you, until the very end."


End file.
